Der Spiegel
by Moony J4M
Summary: Sirius atravessa o véu e acaba voltando no tempo para o dia em que fugiu de casa. Agora ele vislumbra uma possibilidade de mudar algumas coisas... YAOI, SLASH! SiriusRemus. M só por segurança. P.S.: esta fic começou a ser escrita antes do sexto livro.
1. Fuga

N.A.: Harry Potter e outros personagens pertencem à Tia Rô. Só estou exercitando meu cérebro com eles, sem fins lucrativos, de fã para fã, blá, blá, blá...  
br  
N.A².: Faz séculos que eu estou escrevendo isso e só hoje (09/09/05) consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo. Estou gostando da história e tudo o mais, e quem me conhece sabe que isso é maravilhoso porque eu costumo ser _muito pessimista, mesmo_. Reviews, plixxx!  
br  
br  
Capítulo 1 - Fuga  
br

"SIRIUS!"  
br

Ele podia ouvir Harry gritar, mas nada podia fazer para atender o chamado, por mais que assim quisesse. Era o fim, estaria tudo acabado. Foi o que pensou, até bater num chão de pedra gelada, no que parecia ser uma sala sem janelas e sem iluminação. Ele conhecia aquela sala de algum lugar, sabia disso. Algo ali lhe era terrivelmente familiar. Um retrato vazio na parede dava risadinhas desdenhosas e uma porta atrás de Sirius começou a ranger enquanto era aberta. "Não pode ser". Mas era. Sirius se virou e viu uma porta aberta à sua frente e um corredor do lado de fora. Olhou para maçaneta e lá estava o brasão da família: uma serpente enrolada. Sirius voltara a casa dos Black.  
br

Não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo do daquela sala e passar por todo o corredor gritando por Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa. Mas empacou quando quase colidiu com uma criaturinha verde que saía de um quarto carregando alguns lençóis, talvez para lavar. Era Kreacher, porém bem mais "jovem". O elfo nem deu atenção ao seu senhor e continuou sua caminhada lenta até a escada. Sirius voltou sua atenção extasiado para o corredor, então e viu, para mais espanto e atordoamento, sua prima Bellatrix que acabara de "matá-lo" num vestido de festa de modelo medieval e incrivelmente bela, coisa que decididamente não era no momento em que atirara-o no véu.  
br

"O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Já estão todos descendo."  
br

Sua voz soou fria, como sempre fora, mas tinha vida, vigor e beleza no jeito em que falara. Não poderia ser a Bellatrix que fora para Azkaban, mesmo porque aparentava estar mais jovem, assim como Kreacher. Sirius, já de queixo caído, resolveu então olhar para o salão lá em baixo. O local estava numa agitação só; convidados entrando, elfos servindo bebidas e avistou lá de cima o motivo da festa: Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy conversavam perto de uma mesa com comida. Claro, só podia ser. Sirius lembrava daquela festa, era o noivado de sua prima Narcisa, com Lúcio. Lembrava-se muito bem da ocasião, pois fora quando fugira de casa, afinal, com todos ocupados em bajular os noivos, sua fuga só seria percebida quando já estivesse longe. Mas se todos estavam lá, na casa, então onde ele, Sirius, estaria? Sim, porque se voltara no tempo, como parecia ser, então ele deveria estar lá naquela ocasião. Percorreu a casa toda, à procura de si mesmo até chegar no seu quarto. Quando entrou e não encontrou ninguém, sentou numa cadeira para descansar um pouco. Porém quase teve um ataque do coração quando se olhou no espelho. Estava lá, com seus desesseis anos e dentro das mesmas roupas que estivera naquela noite a mais de vinte anos atrás. Andrômeda entrou no quarto e sentou-se na sua cama, enquanto observava o primo extasiado em frente ao espelho.  
br

"Se acha tão belo assim à ponto de se petrificar? - brincou."  
br

"Hã? Ah, o que está acontecendo?"

br  
"Como assim? Bem, seja lá o que for, sua mãe já está se despedaçando por que você não desce nunca pra cumprimentar os noivos."  
br

"Em que ano estamos? - Sirius não deu atenção ao comentário anterior."

br  
"1967, oras. O que foi que te deu? Logo a única pessoa decente desta casa deu pra ter lapsos de memória?"  
br

"67? Então, o que eu... O aconteceu?"  
br

"Sirius, se isto for alguma espécie de brincadeira eu juro que vou te matar quando a festa acabar, mas de qualquer forma, DESÇA!"  
br

Adrômeda desceu cintilante para a festa e deixou o primo a sós consigo mesmo. Sirius passou ainda uns dez minutos olhando-se no espelho, vez ou outra se tocando, só pra ter certeza de que estava ali mesmo. "Pra que diabos aquele véu manda as pessoas de volta pra onde estiveram vinte e oito anos atrás?" Pensava enquanto descia lentamente a sua velha conhecida escada. Chegou ao hall, e ainda havia convidados entrando na casa. Todos com uma arrogância de dar náuseas, alheios ao mundo, apenas preocupados em estar com a roupa certa nos lugares certos. Convencido de que não conseguiria ficar ali por muito mais tempo, isolou-se na cozinha, de onde Kreacher provavelmente saíra para servir os convidados no salão. Deixou-se escorregar pelo chão, ao lado da porta, e lá permanecer sentado, pensando.  
br

Se estava de volta, então... Talvez devesse fazer as coisas do mesmo jeito que há anos atrás; simplesmente fugir e ir pra casa de James. Oh, James... Ainda estaria vivo, não é mesmo?  
Neste ponto de suas reflexões os olhos de Sirius marejaram. Mais ainda quando lembrou de como estaria Remus, no Departamento de Mistérios, pensando que ele morreu. Câmara da Morte. Véu. Ninguém nunca soube o que havia por trás do véu; desconfiava-se de que nem os Inomináveis soubessem. Ninguém, portanto, saberia que ele ainda estaria vivo.  
br

"E será que eu estou mesmo vivo?" - Sirius se pegou perguntando em voz alta a si mesmo, quando, mais uma vez, Adrômeda veio lhe interromper os devaneios.  
br

"Filosofando sobre a existência da vida, primo?"  
br

"Talvez. Ad, me diz uma coisa..."

,br  
"Pergunte"  
br

"Se você voltasse no tempo, daqui a muitos anos, para essa mesma festa, você faria a mesma coisa que fez hoje ou mudaria as coisas?" - Adrômeda pareceu refletir por um momento com a pergunta maluca do primo. Depois respondeu lentamente.

br  
"Bem, eu acho que... Eu acho que tentaria mudar algumas coisas que não me convêm. Se eu pudesse..."  
br

"Se você pudesse...?" - Sirius a estimulou vendo que ela hesitava.  
br

"Se eu pudesse eu fugiria daqui de vez, sabe? Ia arranjar algum lugar pra ficar e... Sei lá. Tem tanta coisa pra se fazer quando se volta no tempo!" - riram. Sirius lembrava claramente de como ele e Adrômeda conversavam frequentemente sobre besteiras e coisas importantes, também. E lembrou do futuro da prima. Ia se formar em Hogwarts, fugir com Ted Tonks, ter Nimphadora e viver numa casinha muito aconchegante ao norte da Irlanda...  
br

"Não fuja hoje."

br  
"Porque?"

br  
"Você vai ser mais feliz se esperar ao menos terminar Hogwarts"

br  
"Está prevendo o futuro, primo?"  
br

"Talvez, Ad, talvez..."  
br

Deixando a frase no ar, Sirius se levantou e se dirigiu novamente ao seu quarto, deixando a prima meio abobalhada. Pensou preocupado em como estariam Harry e os outros, mas... Se Dumbledore está lá, tudo está bem. Tentou se acalmar com tal pensamento, mas vendo que não conseguiria, pôs-se a fazer alguma coisa pra se distrair. "Mas claro, arrumar as malas para fugir!"

br br

Arrumou uma mala com as coisas mais importantes que haviam em seu quarto e abriu a janela. Já sabia muito bem o que fazer. Se voltou no tempo, com certeza seu corpo ainda está em forma. Se esforçando para manter esse pensamento positivo na cabeça, esgueirou o corpo lentamente pela janela e desceu com cuidado até o fim, onde pulou levemente. Feliz em saber que veria James de novo, Sirius correu para a sua moto, arrastou-a até uma distância em que a partida não pudesse ser ouvida e virou a chave em direção a casa dos Potter em plenas onze horas da noite.  
br

... algumas horas depois ...

br

Sirius chegou à casa dos Potter uma hora da manhã, como da outra vez.  
br

"Ok, Padfoot, agora é só lembrar do você disse pra eles aquela noite... Quer dizer, hoje."  
br

Inspirou fundo, tomou coragem, e finalmente tocou a campainha. Esperou uns cinco minutos. Tocou de novo e de novo e de novo...  
br

Uma voz particularmente irritada e com sono gritou do outro lado da porta quando as luzes de repente se acenderam.  
br

"É o Sirius!"  
br

"Quem garante?" - um bom e velho Sr. Potter, sempre desconfiado...  
br

"Eu garanto, agora me deixe entrar!"  
br

"O que o Sirius viria fazer aqui de madrugada? Muito suspeito..."  
br

"Ele estaria fugindo de casa, se quer realemente saber. E, aliás, creio que um Comensal não tocaria a campainha pra entrar,sabe..."  
br

A voz do outrolado da porta se calou. Sirius viu a Sra. Potter dar uma olhadinha pela janela e acenou furtivamente para ela que sorriu e alguns segundos depois ouviu cochichos audíveis.  
br

"É ele mesmo. Abra a porta."  
br

E ela se abriu. James a abriu. Com cara de sono e com os cabelos mais despenteados que nunca, dentro de um pijama listrado.  
br

"Pra quê diabos você foi fugir, seu..."  
br

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Sirius não agüentou e se atirou no amigo, abraçando-o às lágrimas.  
br

"Pad... Pad, o que houve?"  
br

"Ele deve ter brigado feio com a família, oh Merlin, vou arrumar o quarto de hospédes, coitadinho..."  
br

Sirius ouvia as vozes ao seu redor como num rádio mal sintonizado. Agora só importava a ele ver seu amigo, vivo. Realmente não parava de chorar, e James ainda conseguiu arrastá-lo, grudado ao seu pescoço, até o sofá.

br  
"Ok, Pads, eu sei que você me ama, mas não precisa me sufocar por isso..." - Sirius soltou o amigo e observou-o massagear o pescoço já vermelho.  
br

"Senti sua falta, seu cervo de merda!"  
br

"Oh, eu pude perceber! O que houve, Sirius?"  
br

"Eu fugi de casa."  
br

"_Isso eu também já percebi, Sirius!_ O que eu quero saber é o motivo! Você não costuma sair abraçando as pessoas e chorando desesperadamente no ombro delas, sabe."  
br

"Sei, mas sei também que não vamos falar sobre isso agora"  
br

Disse tentando escapar de ter que contar ao amigo que o motivo de seu ataque foi que ele havia simplesmente morrido e estavam se "reencontrando" décadas depois. Na mesma hora a Sra. Potter chegou na sala de estar chamando Sirius para ir dormir e repreendendo o filho por estar, provavelmente, lhe fazendo perguntas incômodas.  
br

E Sirius chegou ao quarto de hospédes, deu boa-noite a uma sorridente Sra. Potter que lhe lembrava muito Molly, e foi se deitar, olhando pro teto e pensando na vida. Ou na morte, quem sabe.


	2. Suavemente apressado

Capítulo 2 - Suavemente Apressado

P.O.V. do Sirius

Alguns dias mais na casa de James e as corujas de Hogwarts chegaram. Remus veio nos visitar mais ou menos três dias depois da minha chegada. Estranho como tudo voltava a acontecer exatamente como da primeira vez, no passado. Ou será que essa era a primeira vez, se fosse presente? Às vezes eu ficava pensando nisso à noite, e acabava tendo pesadelos com viratempos. Resolvi esquecer um pouco o assunto. De todo modo, fomos os três ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais que precisávamos. Encontramos Pettigrew no Florean e tive de resistir aos meus instintos homicidas quando o vi. Nunca na minha vida senti tanto ódio de alguém. E acho que Remus percebeu (ele percebe tudo, afinal.) porque perguntou se eu estava bem.

Andamos um pouco e eu não agüentei mais. Avisei que ia dar uma volta e arrastei Remus comigo, não sei nem porque. Nos dirigíamos a sorveteria do Florean.

- Eu posso saber porque a brutalidade, ou seria muito incômodo perguntar? – ele resmungou e só então percebi que ainda o segurava pelo braço com força.

- Desculpe. Então, quer sorvete?

- Você tem um jeito estranho de convidar as pessoas pra tomar sorvete. O que há com você hoje, Sirius?

Não respondi a pergunta. Em vez disso, arranjei uma mesa pra nós.

- Você quer de quê?

- Hein?

- Qual o sabor?

- Sirius, você sabe que eu só tomo os de chocolate, o que está acontecendo com você?

Não falei nada e fui pedir o sorvete dele e um milkshake pra mim. Olhando dali, percebi que Remus estava magoado com o fato de eu ter esquecido de uma coisa tão simples. E tão importante pra ele. Eu sabia muito bem, não por ele ter dito, mas por eu ter percebido, que Remus gostava de ver que alguém lembra das coisinhas simples e óbvias, por vezes até estranhas, que ele gosta. E só por causa daquele rato de esgoto pútrido eu deixei o outro com aquela cara de lua cheia em pleno dia.

- Aqui.

- Obrigado.

- Está pensando em alguém? – ele perguntou com um tom levemente apreensivo.

- Não. – tive vontade de dizer sim, mas também tive a nítida impressão de que isso não seria bom.

- Hum.

Ele respondeu simplesmente e voltou ao sorvete. Eu tomava meu milkshake enquanto o observava comer. Alguns fios do cabelo perfeitamente castanho, senão louro, caiam na testa e alguns grudaram no suor. Apenas uns poucos fios prateados quebravam a harmonia das cores. Os olhos castanhos pareciam escuros em outros lugares, mas ali, no sol, eles ficavam amarelados e brilhantes. A pele normalmente pálida estava levemente corada e os lábios geralmente desprovidos de cor agora tinham um leve tom de rosa. Resumo: era perfeito.  
E então ele resolve terminar o sorvete e passar a língua nos lábios pra limpar o que escorreu e eu literalmente me caio.

Remus me ajuda a levantar, enquanto sinto os olhares surpresos e até divertidos de gente que eu nunca vi, talvez se perguntando porque um imbecil teria caído da cadeira em que estava enquanto tomava um mísero milkshake (que eu percebi ser vácuo, porque já havia acabado há muito tempo.).

Tive de agüentar as risadas daquele lobo sádico metade do caminho de volta aos outros rapazes. Apesar de ele estar rindo _de mim_, nunca era ruim ver Remus sorrindo daquele jeito...

- Francamente, tem algo estranho com você hoje. – ele comentou ainda rindo um pouco, já sem fôlego.

- Muito engraçado, Sir, mas não há nada errado.

- Eu não disse que havia algo errado, disse que havia algo estranho, é diferente.

De repente ele parou de rir e me olhou com aquele olhar penetrante que ele costuma dar quando sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

- Acho que quem não te conhece até pensa que você é o cara mais certinho do mundo. – comentei de repente. Ele me pareceu surpreso.

- E eu não sou?

- Não, claro que não. Você é responsável e tal, mas se fosse tão certinho assim como todo mundo pensa você não deixaria a gente tão soltos. – me referia a mim e James nas nossas aventuras perigosas e, no nosso ponto de vista, divertidas até.

- Eu não teria como pará-los... De qualquer forma, como é que todos me vêem, afinal?

- Bem... – pensei um pouco – acho que pensam que você é o nerd mais nerd da escola, só isso. Tipo, você nunca sai com ninguém, vive com um livro debaixo do braço e etc.

- Que gente idiota.

- Pois é.

- E por falar em sair...

- Hm?

- Ah, eu esqueci de te dizer uma coisa. Que era pra eu ter dito antes das férias começarem...

- Nossa Remus, eu realmente posso confiar em você pra me dar recados –ironizei, mas o tal recado me deixou curioso –O que é?

- Bem, tem uma garota da Corvinal que me pediu pra te dizer que ela queria sair com você.

- Hm... – pensei que fosse algo mais extraordinário. Quando eu estudava em Hogwarts quase todos os dias recebia dezenas de recados assim.

- Era a Sophie. –aquele nome me causou um estalo de lucidez no cérebro. No meu terceiro ano eu era perdidamente apaixonado por Sophie. Depois foi passando, até que ela se tornou só mais um rostinho bonito na multidão. Ela nunca me deu um fora, mas também nunca saiu comigo e ali, naquele instante, recebi a notícia de que ela queria isso. Dá pra entender? – Você gostava dela, não é?

- É. Coisa de criança, já passou.

- Ela ainda é bem bonita. Ainda mais do que há três anos atrás.

- Eu não duvido disso.

- Então... Vai sair com ela? – hesitei um pouco em responder. Eu não me lembrava de, em algum lugar do passado, ter saído com Sophie ou de ter sido convidado a sair por ela. Era como se as coisas estivessem se refazendo de um modo diferente. Por outro lado, os anos encarcerado em Azkaban e mais outros tempos preso na minha odiada casa novamente, sem ter tempo nem condições de estabelecer algum contato físico com alguém, me causaram um leve tremor na nuca. A proposta de sair com uma garota bonita era bastante atraente.

- Não. – fui mais firme do que esperava na resposta.

- Porque?

- Porque não, ora.

- Você não costuma recusar tardes a sós com garotas.

- Mas agora estou recusando. Acho que perdeu um pouco a graça.

- Finalmente você está criando um pouco de juízo...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, esquece.

Encontramos os outros rapazes e nos despedimos, enquanto cada um ia pra sua respectiva casa. Por algum motivo estranho eu dormi feliz naquela noite.


	3. Nem mesmo a chuva

Na manhã seguinte acordei cedo demais e, sem nada pra fazer, resolvi guardar minhas coisas direito e separar algumas roupas sujas. Nisso, acabei olhando os bolsos das vestes que havia usado quando fugi de casa e encontrei um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado de qualquer jeito. Desdobrei com cuidado e vi que dentro dele havia um outro pedaço menor, também dobrado. Abri os dois. Eram coisas que eu já havia me esquecido há muito tempo que existiam, mas que automaticamente eu ainda carregava comigo. No dia que fui atrás de Harry no Ministério coloquei num cantinho mais seguro do bolso, bem no fundo, para não cair nem amassar, e resolvi que quando voltasse já era hora de entregar. Mas eu não voltei e provavelmente não voltaria mais. Remus nunca soube da existência daquela carta que eu guardava há mais de vinte anos, pra, quando tivesse coragem, entregar a ele.

O pergaminho menor era uma poesia que achei num livro trouxa. Nunca gostei de poesia, mas as dos trouxas eu achava bonitas. Falavam de coisas tão simples, tão puras, como o amor e a chuva. Eles não precisam de nem sequer mencionar a magia, porque ficava bonito sem ela e talvez sua presença até estragasse tudo. Que graça tem ler sobre uma coisa que você vê e ouve todo dia? E então achei aquela poesia de um tal E. E. Cummings e decidi que entregaria a Remus junto com a carta.

Ouvi James me chamando da cozinha e vi que já era hora do café. De repente percebi que não consegui me lembrar direito do que estava fazendo antes de fugir de casa. Lembranças de um lugar estranho, cheio de pessoas duelando vinham à minha mente, mas por fim me lembrei que estava no meu quarto, me ajeitando pra uma maldita festa, e saí despreocupado para a cozinha.

Remus disse que ainda vem aqui antes das aulas começarem. – James comentou depois do café; estávamos no quarto dele jogando conversa fora.

Ele disse que dia viria?

Não, só disse que vinha. Mas, e então, você disse que a doce Sophie te convidou pra sair?

Mais ou menos isso. Era pro Moony ter me dito isso antes das férias, agora que ele atrasou e eu não respondi a ela, acho que já não tem nada certo. De um jeito ou de outro, eu não iria.

Porque não? Você _idolatrava_ aquela garota! Até parecia eu com a Lily...

Não, espera aí, eu nunca cheguei a esse ponto de abobalhamento! – ele fez um muxoxo de reclamação e me atirou um travesseiro. – Eu só tinha treze anos quando gostava dela, e isso já passou. Foi bobagem.

É, mas ela até que é bonitinha e...

Vou dizer pra Lily que você disse que existe outra garota no mundo que é bonita. – mais um travesseiro voando pelo quarto.

... e você não costuma dispensar assim, sem mais nem menos.

Não é sem mais nem menos, só não estou com vontade.

Da última vez que você disse isso eu te espremi até que você disse que gostava da Sophie. Será que eu vou ter que fazer isso de novo... – ele fez uma cara pensativa, como se estivesse avaliando o que fazer. – Que nome vai ser dessa vez, Pad?

Nenhum, porque eu não gosto de ninguém – respondi aborrecido.

Ah, é? Então ta, eu vou fingir que acredito nisso pelo bem da nossa amizade, nada mais.

Ótimo, então agora se cale.

A porta do quarto se abriu com um estalido suave e a Sra. Potter apareceu.

Remus está lá embaixo, posso mandar subir?

Pode, mãe. – então ela saiu. – Eu não disse que ele vinha?

Olá.

Então, Moony, que história é essa de Sophie? – James perguntou ainda insistindo no assunto.

Eu achei que já tivéssemos encerrado isso, James.

Eu estou me dirigindo ao Remus, então não se meta. Então, Remus?

Ela apenas me abordou no Salão Principal outro dia e pediu pra mim perguntar ao Sirius se ele queria sair com ela. Não sei porque vocês estão fazendo tanto escândalo por uma coisa tão simples.

Porque Pad não quer sair com ela, então provavelmente há algo errado. – ele parecia realmente decidido a descobrir porque eu não queria sair com Sophie.

Ora, deixe ele! Vai que ele ta tomando jeito? – Remus saiu em minha defesa e eu me afastei para o lado dele na cama.

Exatamente. Tirando a parte do tomando jeito, claro. Eu só não to a fim de sair com ela, nada mais.

Não sei não. Pra mim isso ainda ta muito estranho.

Encerramos o assunto, mas eu sabia muito bem que era só porque James não se atrevia a discordar de Remus. Quando eu menos esperasse ele voltaria a falar da Sophie e desse maldito encontro que talvez ela mesmo já tivesse esquecido.

Algum tempo depois a voz da Sra. Potter chamava James para ajudar em não sei o quê e ele saiu do quarto.

Estão te alimentando direito? – Remus disparou de repente.

Sim, mamãe.

Muito engraçado... Você parece pálido.

Eu _sou _pálido, Remmie.

Ele sorriu de leve. Não sei porque sempre tive a impressão de que ele gostava quando eu o chamava de Remmie. Talvez fosse só impressão.

Quando vai ser a lua cheia mesmo?

Uma semana antes das aulas começarem. Não vamos falar disso agora, Sirius.

Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas eu não me conformo de não podermos ficar perto de você nas férias.

Você sabe que meus pais me levam para uma caverna longe daqui quando é lua cheia nas férias.

Cavernas são frias, escuras e cheias de ratos e morcegos! Deve ser horrível ficar lá sozinho.

Eu estou acostumado a ficar sozinho, Sirius, não se preocupe. Você se preocupa comigo, não é? – ele acrescentou meio hesitante.

Claro que me preocupo! Não gosto de te deixar sozinho, Remmie.

Eu sei. Mas não precisa, eu vou ficar bem.

_Nalgum lugar em que eu nunca estive, alegremente além_

_De qualquer experiência, teus olhos têm o silêncio;_

_No teu gesto mais frágil há coisas que me encerram,_

_Ou que não ouso tocar porque estão demasiado perto._

A lua cheia passou e fiquei sofrendo na casa dos Potter, imaginando como Remus estaria, lá naquela tal caverna, sozinho. Poderia estar com frio. Se rasgando todo sem ter ninguém para controlar ele. Só me senti melhor quando o encontrei no Expresso de Hogwarts. Conversamos muito pouco porque logo ele dormiu encostado na janela da cabine, cansado e abatido. James assumiu o lugar dele como monitor, e saía de quando em quando tendo que andar pelos corredores do trem.

Ajeitei Remus melhor no banco da cabine, fazendo ele se deitar. Tirei um cobertor do meu malão, porque os dele eram muito finos e já estava começando a chover lá fora. Enrolei ele, que se mexeu um pouquinho e continuou dormindo. Ele sempre teve um sono pesado. Não resisti ao impulso de ficar ajoelhado em frente dele, o observando dormir. Nunca entendi porque eu tinha tantos cuidados com Remus. James também cuidava dele, afinal éramos todos amigos, irmãos. Mas eu sempre me achei mais preocupado com ele do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

_Teu mais ligeiro olhar facilmente me descerra_

_Embora eu tenha me fechado como dedos,_

_Você me abre sempre pétala por pétala como a Primavera abre_

_(tocando sutilmente, misteriosamente) sua primeira rosa._

Ele era a única pessoa que consiga fazer que eu me abrisse, desabafasse alguma coisa qualquer que eu, fechado como sempre, nunca falaria pra ninguém. Era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que eu sabia que nunca me deixaria só, que sempre estaria lá pra entender qualquer coisa que eu dissesse ou sentisse. Eu me sentia feliz só em estar olhando pra ele, ali, dormindo, como se o mundo fosse perfeito.

Oi. – dois olhos amendoados me acordaram dos meus pensamentos.

Oi. Está se sentindo?

Aham. E você ficou aqui só pra garantir que realmente estava tudo bem?

Hein? – percebi que ainda estava ajoelhado, bem perto do rosto dele. – Ah... é. – e sorri amarelo, novamente percebendo que estávamos tão próximos que eu podia ver todos os detalhes da boca dele. Mas porque eu estava olhando tanto pra boca dele?

Porque você está olhando tanto pra minha boca, Sirius?

Hã? É que você ta meio... pálido, só isso.

Ah, certo. – respondeu com um meio sorriso desconfiado e continuou descansando até chegarmos em Hogwarts.

_Ou se você quiser me ver fechado, eu e_

_Minha vida nos fecharemos belamente, de repente,_

_Assim como o coração desta flor imagina_

_A neve cuidadosamente descendo em toda parte;_

Primeiro ano aqui, vamos. – orientava James a caminho da torre da Grifinória, depois do banquete.

É engraçado ver o James sério assim, sendo monitor.

Eu acho muito estranho, isso sim. Pra mim ele só está querendo impressionar a Lily com seus "insuspeitados dotes como rapaz responsável e normal". – respondi ao Remus, avistando Lily Evans do outro lado do corredor da Mulher Gorda, orientando as meninas do primeiro ano. Quando a vi senti uma emoção um tanto quanto indecifrável. Era como se há muito tempo eu esperasse pra vê-la. Mas porque isso se a gente nem se falava?

Sirius, acorda. – Remus me puxava pela manga do uniforme. Eu estive distraído demais para notar que todo mundo já tinha entrado na sala comunal.

Olá, rapazes. – exclamou Prongs por trás de nós, assustando Remus. – Como foi minha performance como monitor?

Pomposíssimo, meu caro. Agora vamos subir porque eu realmente estou a fim de passar o resto dos meus dias dormindo.

Sonhei com Remus. Não que isso fosse estranho, porque vez ou outra eu sonhava com pessoas conhecidas. Só era estranho quando os sonhos eram com Remus, pois de alguma forma eu acordava sabendo que sonhara com ele, mas não me lembrava de nenhuma "cena'' do sonho. Mas daquela vez eu lembrei. Eu havia sonhado que estava na cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, com Remus deitado no banco e eu ajoelhado em frente a ele, do mesmo modo que estive na noite anterior; mas no sonho ele estava _perto demais_. Acordei suando, tendo certeza de que no sonho eu havia... _beijado Remus?_ Não, com certeza tinha sido só uma impressão por ele estar perto demais, só isso... Só isso.

_Nada que eu possa perceber neste universo iguala_

_O poder de tua intensa fragilidade: cuja textura_

_Compele-me com a cor de seus continentes,_

_Restituindo a morte e o sempre cada vez que respira._

Tudo bem, Sirius? – olhei pro lado e me deparei com Remus me observando preocupado, abrindo as cortinas da minha cama. Quase gritei de susto mas ele tapou minha boca com a mão. – Hey, calma, quer acordar o dormitório inteiro? Eu só quero saber se você está bem. Sua cama estava rangendo, mas eu não vi nenhuma garota entrando aqui hoje. Achei estranho.

Está tudo ótimo, foi só um... Um sonho. – respondi ficando quase que subconscientemente triste por Remus ter tirado a mão da minha boca. As mãos dele eram macias e...

Você anda muito estranho ultimamente. Foi um pesadelo? – ele perguntou se sentando confortavelmente na minha cama, se recostando nos travesseiros.

Mais ou menos. Foi apenas um sonho estranho, acontece. Eu já estou bem, pode ir dormir agora, você precisa descansar. – falei isso me levantando da cama.

Aonde você vai? Não me diga que vai andar pelos corredores, você sabe que a essa hora não pode e...

Deixe os sermões de monitor pra outra hora, Moony, eu vou só me sentar perto da lareira. _Relaxe_.

Odeio quando você diz isso. – ele fez sua melhor cara de "estou ofendido". – Eu vou com você, não estou com sono.

Tem certeza? Você parecia cansado no trem.

Eu já dormi lá, estou melhor. Vamos?

Vamos.

Vestimos nossas capas e saímos para a sala comunal. Sentamos numa grande poltrona perto da lareira, tentando não nos esbarrar muito.

Quando éramos mais novos cabiam três de nós aqui. Agora ficou apertado. – reclamei sentindo uma onda muito estranha de calor me subir pelo pescoço toda vez que encostava em Remus.

Quando éramos mais novos nós éramos menores, Sirius. _Bem menores_. Mas porque você reclama tanto? Tem alguma espécie de alergia a mim?

Claro que não! Deixa pra lá, vai.

_(não sei dizer o que há em você que me fecha_

_e abre; só uma parte de mim compreende que nas_

_vozes do teu olhar cabem todas as rosas)_

_ninguém, nem mesmo a chuva, tem mãos tão pequenas._

Começou a chover. Uma chuva fininha, fria. Apertei mais minha capa e de repente, ao olhar pro lado, percebi que Remus tinha um olhar distante. Ele nem notaria se eu ficasse horas lhe observando em silêncio. E foi o que eu fiz. Fiquei ali, olhando pra ele, tentando descobrir o quê naquela criaturinha aparentemente tão frágil me fazia me sentir daquele jeito; quente e com medo de algo. Mesmo naquele frio cortante que vinha da chuva que engrossava mais e mais a cada minuto eu sentia calor. Se eu fechasse meus olhos ainda poderia ver Remus, que parecia ter se grudado na minha cabeça; eu ainda poderia sentir o tal calor. E eu tinha medo. Tinha medo de que ele me rejeitasse de algum modo. Mas porque ele me rejeitaria? O que eu faria de tão grava pra que ele me rejeitasse? Eu não sei. Só sentia o medo.

Está realmente frio hoje...

Mais uma vez Remus interrompe meus pensamentos. Desta vez para se aconchegar no meu ombro. A voz dele tinha parecido meio sonolenta, então eu não sabia se ele estava dormindo ou não. De olhos fechados, com a cabeça encostada em mim, ele parecia bem confortável. Não ousei me mexer. Apenas passei o braço pelas costas dele, que se aproximou mais ainda, ainda meio incerto se eu deveria fazer aquilo mesmo. Com uma ousadia que eu não esperava que viesse de mim naquele momento, encostei o queixo no alto da cabeça dele, sentindo o cheiro suave dos seus cabelos. Ele colocou a mão no meu peito, _talvez para se apoiar mais_, pensei ingenuamente. A mão subiu lentamente para a curva do meu pescoço, ficando por lá. Quando eu achava que aquela noite já tinha chegado ao seu auge de estranheza, a mão de Remus resolveu subir mais um pouco e acariciar meu cabelo. Todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiaram num calafrio. _Todos_. Mas Remus não percebeu. Ou pelo menos não demonstrou ter percebido. Estava concentrado na sua tarefa de me causar desconforto. Desconforto, era isso o que eu sentia?Não, acho que não. Eu estava, por algum motivo _realmente muito estranho_, gostando daquilo. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, involuntariamente. Era a deixa. Remus se movimentou de tal forma que no instante seguinte eu vi que ele tinha, não sei como, conseguido se sentar no meu colo, continuando a acariciar meu cabelo, com a cabeça encostada no meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir o nariz dele perto da minha nuca. Notei que sua respiração não estava mais calma como antes; ele estava nervoso, eu podia sentir.

O que é que está acontecendo com a gente, Remmie?

Perguntei com todo o fôlego que ainda me restava. Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Se ajeitou na poltrona de novo, agora com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, ainda com as mãos no meu pescoço e nuca, com o rosto muito perto. Seus olhos brilhavam muito, refletindo a lareira ao nosso lado, úmidos. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados pelo frio. Ainda chovia lá fora.

Você ainda não sabe? – respondeu com uma voz rouca, um tanto embargada. Outro calafrio percorreu meu corpo.

Sei. – respondi sem pensar.

Remus me beijou. Não sei se como no sonho, mas beijou. Encostou seus lábios nos meus de leve, depois com um pouco mais de força, talvez para constatar que de fato estavam lá. Abri a boca, inconscientemente esperando uma reação dele, que não veio, não sei se por inexperiência ou medo. Como ele não fazia nada, eu mesmo encostei minha língua na dele. Aos poucos ele correspondia, ainda hesitante. Sem fôlego, nos separamos. Ele estava extremamente corado, eu tinha certeza, apesar de não poder ver todo o seu rosto com clareza. Ofegava, assim como eu. Então simplesmente saiu correndo pela escada do dormitório. O barulho da chuva embaralhava meus pensamentos, tanto que não consegui reunir forças nem para chamar por ele. Me encolhi na poltrona, novamente sentindo frio, agora que Remus não estava mais ao meu lado. Alguns minutos depois, exausto como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, adormeci ali mesmo.


	4. Me dê a mão quando for ver o sol

Capítulo 4 – Me dê a mão quando for ver o sol.

"Sirius."

Alguém me chamava. Muito longe, mas chamava.

"Sirius, acorde!"

Abri os olhos devagar. Muito devagar, mas abri. Uma claridade ofuscante me atingiu. Estava de manhã.

"Será possível que você vai chegar atrasado logo no primeiro dia de aula? Se fosse qualquer outra aula tudo bem, mas com McGonnagal não se brinca. Pelo menos não no começo do ano letivo... Vamos, levanta e se veste, antes que perca o café da manhã."

Ele falava numa velocidade impressionante. Mas o mais impressionante foi eu ter conseguido entender tudo e me levantar. Por onde eu passava garotas davam risinhos por me verem de pijama (uma camisa branca e um calção particularmente curto e apertado) e minha cara também não deveria estar muito boa. Subi ao dormitório e me vesti, infeliz. A cama de Remus estava impecavelmente arrumada. Ele sempre arrumava depois de levantar. Vesti o uniforme e desci ao Salão Principal. Busquei por James na mesa da Grifinória, mas ele apenas pôde me acenar entre duas garotas, indicando que, infelizmente, já tinham ocupado meu lugar. O único sobrando era ao lado de Remus, que comia seu mingau de aveia, solitário, na ponta da mesa.

"Bom dia. – me arrisquei a dizer, sentando ao seu lado."

"Oi. – ele respondeu dando uma olhada significativa pra minha gravata. Eu nunca aprendi a dar o nó. – Me dá isso aqui. – ele disse me puxando e dando o nó."

"Obrigado. Espero aprender a fazer isso antes dos quarenta anos."

"Porque antes dos quarenta?"

"Porque é na escola e depois dos trinta que os homens mais usam gravatas. Como na escola já está provado que eu não vou conseguir aprender, tenho que tentar futuramente."

"Ah, ta. – ele falou, rindo. Bem, se estava rindo é porque não estava zangado comigo, certo?"

"Remus, ontem eu..."

"Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, Sirius."

"Mas, Rem..."

"Agora não, por favor."

"Ta bem, ta bem, agora não. – passei alguns segundos calado. – Quando é que vamos falar, então?"

"Por Merlin, Sirius, você realmente _não tem jeito_. – ele riu de novo."

"Eu preciso falar, Remus, você não entende?"

"Eu entendo, porque eu também quero falar sobre isso, mas agora não é a hora e aqui não é o lugar certo. Depois falamos sobre isso."

O sinal para as aulas tocou. Remus foi para a aula de Aritmancia e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi sair com James para Transfiguração, sem nem ter tocado na comida.

_Por favor, me diga que esse barulho monstruoso não foi seu estômago._

James e eu trocávamos bilhetes em pedaços de pergaminho no meio da aula de McGonnagal. Era praticamente suicídio.

_Você não comeu nada, seu cachorro insano?_

_Não deu tempo._

_Claro que deu tempo! Em dez minutos você podia ter comido alguma coisa qualquer. Agora se desmaiar no meio da classe não venha reclamar comigo._

Ele me passou o último bilhete e virou a cara. Por uns momentos realmente acreditei que ele estivesse com raiva de mim. Mas alguns minutos depois ele já me mandava outro bilhete, discretamente, por debaixo da carteira.

_Porque você dormiu naquela poltrona? E porque Remus sentou na ponta da mesa hoje no café?_

_Porque você acha alguma relação entre os dois acontecimentos, Jimmy?_

Ele não gostava nem um pouco de ser chamado de Jimmy.

_Meu caro Pad, não é difícil deduzir que vocês discutiram ou alguma coisa do tipo..._

_Nós não discutimos._

_Então foi alguma coisa do tipo._

"Eu sei que a conversa deve estar muito interessante, mas também espero que ela seja tão útil para os seus N.I.E.M's quanto a aula que os senhores perderam. Sim, era uma aula, espero que tenham percebido isso."

Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória e mais algumas horas depois e nós nos dirigíamos ao almoço. Eu poderia comer um hipogrifo se colocassem um na minha frente. Peguei tudo que estava ao meu redor na mesa e coloquei no prato. Até a mão de Remus.

"Ai! Eu sei que você deve estar com fome, mas precisa da minha mão?"

"Desculpa, não vi."

"Remus, ontem eu..."

Ele se levantou da mesa e foi embora, sem olhar para trás, levando alguns bolinhos nas mãos. Agora estava definitivamente provado que Remus estava fugindo de mim. Ou melhor, fugindo _daquele assunto _em particular; ele continuou falando comigo normalmente, mas nunca tocávamos no bendito _assunto_.

Biblioteca. Tirei um livro grosso de uma estante, em busca de _Tranfiguração Humana em poucos passos_, e vi pelo espaço vazio que Remus estava na mesa do outro lado, olhando horrorizado para um jornal trouxa. Dei a volta na estante.

"O que foi?" – perguntei por cima do ombro dele, olhando para o jornal. Tudo me parecia normal.

"Olhe isso" – ele falou, me apontando uma nota de rodapé. Um bando de lunáticos tinha espancado um rapaz até a morte, só porque outro dia o viram segurando a mão de um outro rapaz. O fato tinha acontecido no mesmo bairro em que Remus mora. – "Esses loucos... O que eles esperam com isso?" – ele parecia falar consigo mesmo.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervoso, é só tomar mais cuidado quando for pra casa." – sugeri calmamente, mas por dentro eu também estava assustado. Os trouxas são assim? Intolerantes, cruéis? Talvez não todos, mas já dava medo mesmo assim.

"O que é isso aí na sua mão?" – Remus perguntou, e eu percebi que ele queria quebrar aquele clima ruim.

"Ah, não é nada, não." – tentei esconder por baixo da capa, mas o lobo desgraçado pegou.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de poesia trouxa, Paddy. Aliás, eu pensava seriamente que você abominasse todo tipo de poesia "

"Porque, oras?"

"Porque você é um cachorrão insano."

Não precisava ter sido tão sincero...

"Remmie, porque você fugiu naquela noite, depois de me beijar?" – perguntei assim, a queima-roupa, para ele não ter como escapar mais uma vez. Pobre Moony: ficou escarlate e gaguejava coisas sem nexo.

"Siri... eu, bem, eu não sei nem porque fiz aquilo. E pelo amor de Deus, fale baixo!"

"Não sabe porque fez? Pelo que eu saiba, você estava no seu juízo perfeito. E não tente mudar de assunto: eu perguntei porque você fugiu e não porque me beijou!"

"Eu fugiu porque o que eu fiz não foi certo, Sirius, está satisfeito agora?" – ele respondeu irritado, cruzou os braços e se virou.

"E porque não é certo, Remmie?" – perguntei baixinho, tentando obter uma resposta coerente sem provocar uma hecatombe generalizada, pois um Remus irritado não é nada afável. Ele se inclinou por sobre a mesa, ficando mais perto de mim, e falou tão ou até mais baixo do que eu, com a frieza e calma que só os desesperados conseguem ter.

"Avalie a situação, Sirius. Eu pareço uma garota?"

A pergunta foi um baque pra mim. Como assim "eu pareço uma garota?"?

"Hein?"

"Eu pareço uma garota, Sirius?"

"Não." – respondi sem muita convicção. Afinal, Remus tinha uns traços bem hermafroditas, que me encantavam.

"Então eu não sou uma garota, Padfoot."

"E daí?"

"Daí que nós somos _iguais_, Pad, entende?"

"Não."

"Ai, Sirius, você não pode simplesmente entender?"

"_Avalie a situação_, Remus. Aquele beijo pareceu errado?"

"Bem, err, acho que... Não, não pareceu errado." – ele se convenceu, afinal.

"Então não é errado, Remmie. Entende?"

"Odeio quando usa minhas próprias armas contra mim, Pad."

"Não usei contra você. Usei a _nosso_ favor."

"E o que você quer dizer com nós?" – sua voz estava perigosamente sibilante.

"Quero dizer que geralmente não tem quase ninguém nos jardins detrás do castelo. E que somos inteligentes o bastante para não precisar da próxima aula."

Remus, para minha surpresa, aceitou ir para os jardins detrás do castelo, matando a aula de História da Magia. Sentado com ele junto a uma parede encardida (e nem pouco romântica, diga-se de passagem), finalmente tive coragem de fazer o que, finalmente descobri, me dava tanto medo.

Sonhei com o momento em que Remus me corresponderia plenamente e o momento chegou. Nunca pensei que ele beijasse tão bem; naquela noite tudo foi muito desajeitado. Eu entendia os medos dele, e também os tinha, mas nós não podíamos simplesmente negar que, se o momento já havia chegado, não podíamos ignorá-lo para sempre.

Ele segurou minha mão. O sol estava se pondo.

N.A.: taí. demorou, mas chegou. E como eu sou uma pessoa EXTREMAMENTE BOA, vou publicar dois capítulos hoje. Agora, se ninguém deixa review, a coisa não anda...


	5. Dobre me e dê me forma

Capítulo 5 – Dobre-me e dê-me forma

_Dobre-me e dê-me forma_

_Eu amo o seu jeito_

_Devagar e docemente_

_Como nunca antes_

_Calmo e dormindo_

_Nós não provocaremos o passado_

_Tão discretamente_

_Nós não olharemos para trás._

Acordei e a primeira coisa que vi foram os cabelos de Remus. Ele estava deitado no meu peito, dormindo. Percebi que já amanhecera e consegui olhar o relógio sem acordá-lo. Eram cinco horas da manhã. Em no máximo duas horas todo o dormitório estaria acordado, então precisávamos nos ajeitar logo. Tirei Remus de cima de mim com todo o cuidado do mundo e o cobri com o lençol. Ele não me perdoaria nunca se acordasse e visse que o deixei dormir nu, sem nem um lençol por cima. Eu queria deixá-lo descansar mais um pouco, mas, quando estava terminando de escovar os dentes, ele apareceu no banheiro. Vê-lo vestido só com a cueca e minha camisa de botões, toda aberta e folgada nele, era simplesmente a visão do paraíso.

"Você tá bem?"

"Aham."

"Dolorido?"

"Só um pouquinho. Vai passar."

Ele entrou no box. Mal tinha fechado a porta quando a abriu de novo.

"Pad... Não faça a barba hoje, eu gosto dela assim, por fazer."

Sorri de acordo. Ele fechou a porta do box. Eu tranquei a porta do banheiro.

Ouvi um barulho de descarga, depois ele abriu a porta. Eu já estava esperando do lado de fora. Não era o que se poderia chamar de "o lugar ideal", afinal, tinha uma privada e era absurdamente pequeno, mas servia. Namoramos um pouco mais, lá dentro, até ouvir vozes vindas do quarto. Saímos do box, e eu destranquei a porta e saí do banheiro com a cara mais inocente possível. Os outros rapazes começavam a acordar; no dia que não é para levantar cedo, eles levantam!

Discretamente, peguei os lençóis da minha cama e voltei ao banheiro, tomando o cuidado de desarrumar a cama de Remus ao passar por ela. Não queríamos que percebessem que ele não dormiu nela.

"Eles já acordaram?" – meu Moony escovava os dentes agora.

"Estão quase lá."

"Pra quê esses lençóis?"

"Moony, você não quer que eu deixe as marcas do nosso amor jogadas por aí, não é?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas corou e cuspiu a pasta de dente, enquanto eu ria.

"Sirius, você morreu aí dentro?"

Os rapazes acordaram definitivamente. Queriam o banheiro e invadiriam se eu e Remus não saíssemos logo. Limpei os lençóis com um feitiço e saí. Remus ainda demorou mais um pouco e finalmente saiu também. Soltou um olhar estranho à própria cama.

"Quem foi quem mexeu...?"

"Você teve um pesadelo ontem, Moony, não lembra?" – falei, alto, e acho que ele entendeu.

"Tenho a impressão de que, na verdade, foi um sonho." - ele falou baixinho, só pra mim, quando passou pela minha cama, já com o uniforme. Incrível como aquele garoto tímido conseguia se tornar tão sensual em certos momentos.

"Eu deixaria você me dobrar e me dar forma, se eu fosse um papel."

"Você não precisa ser um papel pra que eu possa fazer isso, Pad."

* * *

Corredores de Hogwarts. Nosso tempo livre antes de uma aula de Feitiços. 

"Remus?"

"O que foi?"

"Você se arrependeu? De ontem?"

"Claro que não! De onde você tirou isso?"

"Ah, sei lá. Você sempre me pareceu tão assustado com isso tudo."

"As coisas passam, Siri. E eu já percebi que não posso ficar sem você, então... Deixemos rolar."

Ouvi aquilo e fiquei ligeiramente mais feliz. Eu não sei bem, mas... às vezes Remus me parece inconstante demais. Às vezes eu mesmo me pareço inconstante. È como se eu nunca tivesse certeza de nada, como se sempre estivesse esperando pelo final que interromperia tudo que estava indo tão bem...

* * *

N.A.: Capítulo especialmente feito pra Paddy (espero que seu humor melhore com isso).

N.A².: Capítulo minúsculo, eu sei, mas espero que tenham percebido que é só uma introdução ao que realmente vem por aí.

N.A³.: Pra quem esperava por uma NC, eu vou logo avisando que essa fic é M apenas por segurança, ou seja, eu não tenho certeza se ainda terá NC17.

N.A 4.: A citação do começo é um trecho da música "Doesn't remind me", do Audioslave.


End file.
